Camden Kids
by Ivorycat
Summary: This is connected to Marriage Kids Life. All of the Camden kids are grown up, have kids of their own, and are facing their own issues. Doesn't that sound like fun? Please do the reading and the reviewing if you wanna know what's up. *On hold!*
1. Camden Kids Chapter 1

                                       CAMDEN 

                                           KIDS

NOTE: I own none of these great 7th Heaven characters accept for the ones you don't recognize. The others belong to Spelling and the WB.

A/N: Hello. I've decided to do yet another 7th Heaven story. (It _is_ my favorite show.) I've decided to do kind of a connection thing with Marriage Kids Life. If Matt and Sarah have kids then why not the rest of the Camden crew as well? Well, enjoy the story. And please pardon me if I don't update quickly. I work on other stories, too.

Pairings: Matt/Sarah, Mary/Ben, Lucy/Kevin, Simon/Cecelia, Ruthie/Peter, Roxanne/Chandler, and John/Priscilla.

      CHAPTER 1 

"Paul, hold still," Kevin reprimanded his son.

"Dad! This is stupid!" Paul Kinkirk complained.

"Paul, you said you'd be on your best behavior today. Remember?"

"Yeah." Paul rolled his eyes.

          Kevin and Lucy have three kids. Rebecca (thirteen), Paul (ten), and Alexandria (Alexia. She'd just turned seven). Rebecca has long, brown hair and blue eyes. Paul has reddish brown hair and blue eyes. Alexia has shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes. Kevin was busy helping Paul get ready for school pictures in his bedroom.

Kevin finished tying his son's tie. "OK. You look great, Paul."

"Who cares?" Paul pulled at his uncomfortable tie. "This is lame, anyway."

"I know how you feel. But you're mom wants you to look nice."

"He does look nice," said Rebecca, coming in, wearing a red skirt and silk, pink top. Her hair was down. "If you put a paper bag over his head."

"Shut up!" Paul snapped.

"Guys, knock it off," Kevin ordered his children. "Becky—"

"I was just kidding, Dad. Paul looks great," said Rebecca.

"I feel stupid," said Paul, continuing to tug at his tie.

"Paul!" Kevin hissed. "Stop it." Kevin looked up at Rebecca. "Wow, Becky. You look great."

"Thanks, Dad," Rebecca beamed. "I have to go all out for picture day."

"I'm ready," Alexia announced, coming into Paul's room. She was wearing a long, pink dress with white tights, and black Mary Janes. Her blonde hair was down and had a white headband in it.

Kevin lifted her up. "You look perfect, A." He kissed her cheek. "You all do."

"I think I'll be the judge of that," said Lucy, entering the room. She took a careful look at each of her three kids. "OK. You're dad's right for once. You all look great."

"Oh, thank God. I thought Mom was going to make us change twice like last year," said Rebecca. "Come on, we'll be late for the bus."

"Have a good day," said Kevin, putting Alexia down.

"It'll be when this slow day is over," said Paul.

          When the kids left for school Lucy got ready to leave for the church. She'd taken over the church as evangelist (female minister) after Eric retired. Kevin walked up to Lucy in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you say we both just stay home today and…" he kissed her neck, "forget to work?"

"Don't start," Lucy giggled. "I have to get to the church. I have a sermon to work on. I'm totally stuck."

"Why don't you just call your dad?"

"Kevin, for one thing, I don't need to call Daddy every time I get stuck. And, for another thing, have you heard one of my father's sermons? _I_ barely stayed away."

Kevin chuckled. "OK. Besides an officer's work is never done."

"Great. So let's—" the doorbell rung. "I got it." Lucy walked up to the front door. On the other side were Matt, Sarah, Dante, and Casey. "Matt, Sarah? What are you doing here?"

A/N: Where am I going with this? If you want to find out then give me a review. What would you like to see happen and what do you think would improve it? Let me know!


	2. Camden Kids Chapter 2

     CAMDEN 

                                           KIDS

NOTE: I own none of these great 7th Heaven characters accept for the ones you don't recognize. The others belong to Spelling and the WB.

A/N: Hello. I've decided to do yet another 7th Heaven story. (It _is_ my favorite show.) I've decided to do kind of a connection thing with Marriage Kids Life. If Matt and Sarah have kids then why not the rest of the Camden crew as well? Well, enjoy the story. And please pardon me if I don't update quickly. I work on other stories, too.

Pairings: Matt/Sarah, Mary/Ben, Lucy/Kevin, Simon/Cecelia, Ruthie/Peter (MAYBE), Roxanne/Chandler, and John/Priscilla.

      CHAPTER 2 

"Hey, Luce," said Matt.

"Hi, Lucy," Sarah smiled.

Lucy looked perplexed but smiled. "It's so good to see you guys but… what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since last Christmas."

"Mom and Dad went nuts bringing us here," said Dante. "Please don't make us go back now."

"No," Lucy laughed. "It's just… since when do you do stuff on the spur of the moment, Matt?"

"Since… I missed you guys," said Matt. "So can we come in?"

"Oh, yeah," said Lucy, realizing they were still standing on her front porch. "Come on in."

          Matt, Sarah, Casey, and Dante all came into the house. Kevin walked into the living room then.

"Lucy, who was—" He saw who was in the living room. "Matt, Sarah, kids?"

"Hey, Uncle K," said Casey.

"Hey, Kevin. How have you been?" asked Matt.

"Good… but what are you guys doing here?" Kevin asked.

"It was just an impulse thing," said Sarah.

"So how are Mary, Ben, and Kenny?" asked Matt.

"They're pretty good," said Lucy. "Matt, I just wish you would have told us you were coming. We both have to go to work. And what about the kids?"

"Can't we just hang around here?" asked Casey.

"Not a good idea," said Kevin. "We can't leave you here alone."

"Hey, Matt, why don't you just come to the church with me?" Lucy suggested. "You can help me write my sermon."

"Sounds good to me," Matt replied.

"Can I go, too, Aunt Luce? I get the feeling Mom's going to want to shop or something lame," said Dante.

"Sure, you can," Lucy replied.

"How about if Casey and I head to Mary and Ben's?" said Sarah.

"OK," said Casey.

          When the plans had all been made Lucy headed out with Matt and Dante. Dante stood on the other side of Lucy. Matt stood on the opposite side, leaving Lucy in the middle of the two of them.

"Dante, how's school?" Lucy asked.

"It's lame. But it's OK, I guess," said Dante.

"It's been going pretty good for him, actually. He just made the honor roll," said Matt.

"Really?  That's great," said Lucy. Dante shrugged his shoulders as they walked along.

A/N: Phew! That's a lot of dialogue. Well, don't worry. I have myself a plot going with this. But if you want to find out that plot then I better have some reviews. I will discontinue this story if you people show no interest. I _could_ be doing bigger and better things you know.


	3. Camden Kids Chapter 3

                                      CAMDEN 

                                           KIDS

NOTE: I own none of these great 7th Heaven characters accept for the ones you don't recognize. The others belong to Spelling and the WB.

A/N: Hello. I've decided to do yet another 7th Heaven story. (It _is_ my favorite show.) I've decided to do kind of a connection thing with Marriage Kids Life. If Matt and Sarah have kids then why not the rest of the Camden crew as well? Well, enjoy the story. And please pardon me if I don't update quickly. I work on other stories, too.

Pairings: Matt/Sarah, Mary/Ben, Lucy/Kevin, Simon/Cecelia, Ruthie/Peter (MAYBE), Roxanne/Chandler, and John/Priscilla.

Camden: I've done Lucy _and_ Matt. Let's go to Mary.

      CHAPTER 2 

"I can't believe you, Kenneth!" Mary snapped. Mary and Ben's twelve-year-old son had once again brought home an awful progress report. Mary was obviously not pleased. "Low grades, talking in class, and fighting! Who do you think you?"

"Come on, Mom." Kenny rolled his eyes. "It's the _sixth_ grade."

"You'll be in seventh next year," said Mary. "You really have to work harder. What is with you? Why are you slacking so much? You did so well last year."

"This coming from _you_?" Kenny asked cheekily.

"Oh. Do _not_ start with me. I—" Ben coming in the door with their girl collie cut her off.

"That's a good girl," said Ben, taking off the collie's leash. "Stay, Ally." The obedient dog lay down with a slight whimper. Ben looked up at his wife and son. "What's wrong?"

"Talk to your son, Ben," Mary replied. "He brought home yet another "progress" report."

"Dad, Mom is totally bugging. I didn't try to make the grades."

"Oh, you could have fooled me," said Mary.

"OK. Knock it off," said Ben, sounding like cop Kevin instead of fire fighter Ben. "We're gonna talk about this, Kenny."

"There is nothing to talk about, Dad. I'll make it."

"Oh, that's what you said the last time and the time before that and—" Mary started again.

"I know!" Kenny cut her off. "I… know."

"Yeah, well, until you actually show progress you can kiss that basketball team you love so much goodbye."

"What?" Kenny gave Ben a pleading look. "Dad?"

"Oh, no. You heard what your mother said. No work no play, kid." Ally gave an "agreeing" bark. "Now get to school. You're already late."

"I hate living here!" Kenny shouted. He grabbed his book bag and slammed the door as he left.

"Can you believe him?" said Mary.

"Can I believe you? Mary, since when do you like to get into war like that?"

"Ben, I work hard you know. Sometimes I wonder why we bother staying in Glen oak."

"Mary, please, not this again. I don't want to move."

"I know. But… it is tempting."

Ben put his arm around her. "Relax. Everything'll be—" The doorbell rung then. Ben went up and answered it. Sarah and Casey were standing on the other side of the door. "Sarah?"

"Hi," said Sarah.

"Hi, Uncle Ben. We're in town!" said Casey cheerfully. Ben smiled down at her.

A/N: Which Camden do you want to see next? Don't worry. I'm gonna finish Mary up but who is next? Huh?


	4. Camden Kids Chapter 4

                                        CAMDEN 

                                           KIDS

NOTE: I am SO sorry about the mix up in chapters. It was a complete accident. That stuff happens when you do two fics at the same time. Really sorry!

A/N: Hello. I've decided to do yet another 7th Heaven story. (It _is_ my favorite show.) I've decided to do kind of a connection thing with Marriage Kids Life. If Matt and Sarah have kids then why not the rest of the Camden crew as well? Well, enjoy the story. And please pardon me if I don't update quickly. I work on other stories, too.

Pairings: Matt/Sarah, Mary/Ben, Lucy/Kevin, Simon/Cecelia, Ruthie/Peter (MAYBE), Roxanne/Chandler, and John/Priscilla.

Camden: I wonder what Simon is doing.

      CHAPTER 4 

          Cecelia had to go to work for nearly the entire day. Simon was left alone with Jayne. Jayne Camden, Simon and Cecelia's daughter, had just turned five. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Jayne would be starting kindergarten soon. She was a quiet type. Especially around Aunt Ruthie. But around Aunt Lucy or Uncle Ben or a couple of the others things were usually OK.

          Simon and Jayne sat in the living room watching Arthur. Simon was sitting on the couch, remote in hand. But he was mostly staring at Jayne and not the TV. Jayne, who was lounging around in jeans and a turtleneck at the time, meant a _lot_ to Simon and Cecelia. Ever since she'd been born everything was just… right. Simon lifted Jayne up and sat her in his lap. Jayne leaned her head back on Simon's chest, eyes still glued to the set.

"Do you wanna stay in all day or go somewhere?" Simon asked Jayne. "We could go to the zoo or the playground. We can go to Pete's pizza for dinner if you want."

"Daddy." Jayne looked up at Simon.

"What is it?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, you can."

"You won't tell Mommy?"

"Uh-oh. Did you do something bad?" Jayne nodded. "What happened? I won't tell anyone."  
  
"I don't want to go to the playground. Yesterday Mommy took me. There was this big kid hogging the swings. He told me to shove off. But I didn't shove. So then he pushed me. And I kicked him. Then _he_ shoved off."

Simon couldn't help but smirk at the idea of his very small five-year-old kicking _anyone_. "Did your mom see?"

"No." Jayne shook her head.

"J, you can't hit people." Simon leaned in on her ear and whispered, "Unless they have it coming." Jayne giggled. "I won't tell. But next time go get your mom or me."

"So you're not mad?"  
  


"No." Simon squeezed her tightly. "Not when you tell the truth."

"Then can I tell you about the crayons in the dryer?" Simon looked alarmed. Jayne burst out in laughter. "Just kidding."

"That's funny, huh?" Simon quickly began tickling her. Jayne became a body of giggles.

A/N: So who here _didn't_ go through the hitting phase? Hmm? OK. Which Camden is next? Do you want to go back to somebody? Let me know. Reviews, please. And I am still VERY sorry about the mix up in chapters. It was a total accident and it won't happen again.


	5. Camden Kids Chapter 5

                                     CAMDEN 

                                           KIDS

NOTE: I own none of these guys besides the characters I make up. You know that.

A/N: Hello. I've decided to do yet another 7th Heaven story. (It _is_ my favorite show.) I've decided to do kind of a connection thing with Marriage Kids Life. If Matt and Sarah have kids then why not the rest of the Camden crew as well? Well, enjoy the story. And please pardon me if I don't update quickly. I work on other stories, too.

Pairings: Matt/Sarah, Mary/Ben, Lucy/Kevin, Simon/Cecelia, Ruthie/Peter (MAYBE), Roxanne/Chandler, and John/Priscilla.

Camden: Ruthie is coming up next.

      CHAPTER 5 

          Ruthie was at the stables with her six-year-old daughter, Lana. Lana was riding one of the smaller horses around, wearing a jockey's outfit. Ruthie and Peter had been on and off since high school. They got married in college but finally they were recently separated. Ruthie had let Lana come to the stables and get out of school to get her mind off of the separation.

          Lana rode up to Ruthie on the brown horse she'd been riding. Ruthie had been brushing her white horse.

"Mommy, this is great," Lana giggled.

"I know. You having fun?" Ruthie asked.

"Yeah. Mommy?"

"What is it?" Ruthie stopped brushing her horse.

"Can wee bring Daddy next time we come? He'd love this."

Ruthie's smile faded and turned back to her horse. "Your father works, honey."

"But Mom he wouldn't miss this. Come on. Can't we just ask him next time?"

"I don't think he'd be interested, Lana."

"But Dad use to come to the stables with us. But it's only been us. Why? And when's Dad coming home?"

"Lana, we have been through this."

"But it's not fair. Uncle Simon is always at home with Jayne. He doesn't work as hard as Daddy. They _always_ do stuff."

"Lana—"

"I want to go home," Lana sighed quietly.

Ruthie sighed. She got Lana down from the horse. "All right. Let's go home."

A/N: Lot of little plots, huh? Well, which Camden is next? Oh, and I will go back to the others. I just want to show you what's going on with everyone. Oh, and Mary and Ben _can_ be married while Kevin and Lucy are. Brother and sister in laws can get married. They aren't related.


	6. Camden Kids Chapter 6

                                    CAMDEN 

                                           KIDS

NOTE: I own none of these guys besides the characters I make up. You know that.

A/N: Hello. I've decided to do yet another 7th Heaven story. (It _is_ my favorite show.) I've decided to do kind of a connection thing with Marriage Kids Life. If Matt and Sarah have kids then why not the rest of the Camden crew as well? Well, enjoy the story. And please pardon me if I don't update quickly. I work on other stories, too.

Pairings: Matt/Sarah, Mary/Ben, Lucy/Kevin, Simon/Cecelia, Ruthie/Peter (MAYBE), Roxanne/Chandler, and John/Priscilla.

Camden: Sam plus David equals fun.

      CHAPTER 6 

          Seventeen-year-old Sam Camden walked through the crowded hallways of school. Sam's light blonde hair had recently been trimmed, unlike his brother's long hair. David's golden blonde hair was almost longer than Matt's. Sam found his way to his locker and began to work the combination. His brother's locker was right next to his. It seemed like they shared everything, except for personality.

          David soon walked over with his arm wrapped around yet another girlfriend. This one was Stephanie. David had been with her longer than a month. That was a record for his usual "dump 'em the first week" standards.

"So, Dave, we're still on for the movie tonight?" Stephanie asked.

"Hey, you know it," said David. "Unless you wanna go now."

"Dave, we have class."

"Yeah, sadly. So catch you later."

"OK." Stephanie turned to Sam. "Later, Sam."

"Bye," said Sam, in his usual polite manner. Stephanie headed down the hall. David took his vibrating pager out of his locker. "You still have that? I thought Mom said you had to get rid of it."

"Yeah. So?"

"And how are you going to take Stephanie out when you're not allowed to go on dates until your grades pull up?"

"Geez, Sammy, what is this?" David slammed his locker. "Get off my case, will you? Besides Mom and Dad just said _dates_. So I'm going to tell them I'm going to go to the library."

"Mom and Dad, _our_ parents, are going to buy that?"

"They will if a certain goody good keeps his mouth closed. Get what I'm saying?"

"And if the goody good doesn't?"

"Then the_ not _so goody good will mess up the goody good's face."

"It's already messed up. It looks like yours, remember?" Sam joked. David slapped him playfully upside the head.

"Come on, man. Let's get to homeroom." David and Sam closed their lockers and were gone down the hall.

A/N: Now I've done all the Camden kids. Who to go back to? That's up to you. Tell me in a lovely review.


	7. Camden Kids Chapter 7

                                     CAMDEN 

                                           KIDS

NOTE: I own none of these guys besides the characters I make up. You know that.

A/N: Hello. I've decided to do yet another 7th Heaven story. (It _is_ my favorite show.) I've decided to do kind of a connection thing with Marriage Kids Life. If Matt and Sarah have kids then why not the rest of the Camden crew as well? Well, enjoy the story. And please pardon me if I don't update quickly. I work on other stories, too.

Pairings: Matt/Sarah, Mary/Ben, Lucy/Kevin, Simon/Cecelia, Ruthie/Peter (MAYBE), Roxanne/Chandler, and John/Priscilla.

Camden: Back to Kevin and Lucy.

      CHAPTER 7 

          Lucy, Matt, and Dante sat around in the church office. Lucy was typing away on her laptop, a good imitation of her father. Dante lay across the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Matt sat on the arm of the couch, near Dante's feet, flipping through a magazine. Matt finally looked up at Lucky, breaking the silence.

"So how's the sermon going?" Matt asked.

"Not well. I'm just blurting down random ideas," Lucy replied, not looking up from the screen.

"What's the subject?" Matt asked.

"The lost sheep," said Lucy.

Dante released a yawn, covering his mouth. "Dad, Aunt Luce, this is dull."

Lucy sighed. "This _is_ dull," she agreed. "Dante, why don't you head to the prominad? It's near here."

"Luce, I don't want him to go off alone," said Matt.

"Come on, Dad. I'm a big boy now," said Dante, rolling his eyes. "Besides _we_ come from New York, remember?"

"Good point," said Matt. "OK. Head to prominad. But go _straight_ there. We'll be there in a sec so don't even _think _about wondering off."

Dante turned and stood up. "It's getting so you can even trust your own kids." He left out of the office.

Lucy watched him leave and turned back to Matt. "All right, spill. Why are you here?"

          Matt stood up with a sigh. He went over and sat on Lucy's desk, running hand through his hair.

"What's wrong, Lucy, I'm not welcome here anymore?"

"No. But it's just not like you and Sarah to do these things on the spur of the moment. Especially when the kids have school."

"Lucy, did you ever think I just missed my little sister? And her cute kids?"

"Thanks. But you have three sisters."

"But you're my favorite." Lucy gave him a look. "What? You are. Just don't tell Ruthie."

Lucy giggled. "Fine. Don't tell me. But I'm not about to just hang out here. Let's go chase after Dante at the prominad."

"Right behind you."

A/N: Where are we going next? Are we gonna see what Kevin and the kids are doing? Or Mary and Ben? Or back to Simon and Cecelia? What? It's your choice.


	8. Camden Kids Chapter 8

                                      CAMDEN 

                                           KIDS

NOTE: I own none of these guys besides the characters I make up. You know that.

A/N: Hello. I've decided to do yet another 7th Heaven story. (It _is_ my favorite show.) I've decided to do kind of a connection thing with Marriage Kids Life. If Matt and Sarah have kids then why not the rest of the Camden crew as well? Well, enjoy the story. And please pardon me if I don't update quickly. I work on other stories, too.

Pairings: Matt/Sarah, Mary/Ben, Lucy/Kevin, Simon/Cecelia, Ruthie/Peter (MAYBE), Roxanne/Chandler, and John/Priscilla.

Camden: Let's see what's happening with Rebecca.

      CHAPTER 8 

          Rebecca sat in her seventh grade math class. It was after her class photos were taken. Rebecca looked as if she was ready to fall asleep. Math was not one of her favorite subjects, especially algebra. The main thing keeping Becky awake was Clarence, also known as her future husband. Clarence Phillips had wavy black hair, hazel eyes, and a great movie star smile. He could make any girl melt, including Rebecca.

          Soon the bell rung and the class was over. Rebecca gathered her books and followed after Clarence. She watched him go to his locker. Becky slowly walked over but kept a careful distance.

"Hi, Clarence," Becky squeaked.

He turned to her, flashing his movie star smile. "Hey. Your name's Rebecca, right?"

"Yeah. Or Becky. You know. Whatever you prefer."

"So what's up?"

"Nothing. It's just… what'd you think of that test in English last week. Pretty snoozing, huh?"

"No kidding." He took a book out of his open locker. "So I better get to my next class. I'll see you later, Becky."

"OK. Laters." She watched him leave with a romantic sigh.

A/N: Yes, it's totally short. But, hey, I'm going to be late for school! So please review, I have to go.


End file.
